Lyra
by CatzChaos
Summary: An "old" friend of Helen's returns.   Post 3rd season...    Please R&R for me. Hope you like it so far...
1. Chapter 1

Henry stood at the work table in his lab. He had spent that last several hours repairing the damage on his favorite weapon, M.O.L.E., which he pronounced Molly since Mole just didn't sound cool enough. He finally had it recharged and ready to go when he saw a figure on the monitor by the front gate. Recognizing the deep purple cloak, he unlocked the gate.

Henry quickly finished putting MOLE back together and stored her neatly on the shelf behind him. Walking briskly down the hall, he headed toward the front entrance of the Sanctuary. Rounding the corridor into the foyer, Henry saw that Will was already at the door.

Will had been in Helen's office when he heard a quiet knock on the front door. The cold wind blew through the front door as the tiny figure entered the Sanctuary. Her deep purple cloak hid her face from Will. Gracefully, she removed the hood to reveal her face. Will had never seen someone so pleasing to the eye. Her dark brown hair blew with the wintry wind from outside. Closing the main door, he stepped behind her. Silently, she turned to face him. She stared deeply into his eyes. Will had never seen light blue eyes like hers.  
"How can I help you?" he asked as Henry entered the foyer.  
"Lyra!" Henry smiled as he walked toward the tiny figure in front of Will. "It's great to see you!"  
"Henry, I am pleased to see you as well." Her voice was soft and peaceful to Will.  
"Will, this is Lyra. Lyra, Will." Henry said reaching out his hands toward her. Placing her hands in his she slightly bowed her head toward him.  
"Thank you Henry," Lyra said as she removed her cloak. Elegantly, she folded it over her arm. "May I see Helen?"  
Will stood watching her closely. There was something unique about this young woman; he couldn't place what it was yet. She intrigued his curiosity.  
"She's in her office," Will said motioning toward the office door. Lyra responded with a slight tilt of her head as she moved forward toward the door. "Who is she?" he said turning to Henry.  
"Dude, you have no idea," Henry said following her into the office.  
Helen sat at her computer desk typing on the keyboard, her back facing the room. Helen turned thinking she heard someone in the room with her.  
"Bloody Hell!" Helen gasped with surprise seeing Lyra at eye level.  
"My apologies," she smiled softly. "I didn't mean to surprise you."  
"Oh, I know," Helen walked to the small table in front of the fireplace. "Care for some tea?"  
"Always," Lyra graciously accepted walking to the couch. Laying her cloak over the arm of the couch she sat at the edge. Glancing up, she saw Henry lean against the door frame.

Will tapped Henry on the shoulder to get his attention.

"No, really, who is she?" he questioned as they walked back into the foyer.

"Lyra used to live here," Henry began. "She was here most of the time I was growing up." Henry sat on the steps. "It's been about six years since I've seen her. Think that was in the New York Sanctuary." Henry rubbed his head with his hands, "I can't believe it's been that long! She hasn't changed a bit," he said smiling to himself.

"What do you mean, she hasn't changed a bit? She's what 25? She must have changed a little?" Will questioned as he leaned on the rail.

"Not quite, she's a little older than that," Henry responded as the Big Guy walked through the foyer to Helen's office.

He walked with the knowledge of her presence. As he approached the couch where Lyra sat, he knelt down on one knee to be closer to her height.

Her joy was apparent on her face as she stood facing her tall friend. Their embrace was one filled with emotion. Lyra wrapped her arms around his harry neck and sighed happily.

"I've been wondering how long you'd take to come find me," Lyra smiled at her friend. Taking a step back toward the couch, she studied his face. "I see you are beginning to show your age my friend."

"And I see you're still not," he chuckled standing up.

"We have much to catch up on," Lyra stated sitting gently on the couch. "Helen and I must take care of some business first." Lyra felt all eyes were on her and began to glance around the room, both familiar and new faces. "May we have some privacy please?"

Biggy turned abruptly and motioned for everyone to leave the room. "You heard her," he said to Will, "out!" Quietly, he closed the doors to Helen's office.

Helen faced her friend, handing her a cup of tea she sat on the couch facing Lyra.

"What brings you back to New City?" she asked.

"The water," Lyra reached into a hidden pocket in her folded cloak. Pulling out a black thumb drive, she handed it to Helen. "I believe there is something happening to the water."

Helen graciously retrieved the drive from Lyra's tiny hand and walked toward her desk. She knew Lyra never brought incorrect information to her. Helen sat at her desk waiting for files to load from the drive onto her computer. There were several files on the drive with only numbers at headers for them.

"Do you know what the problem is with the water?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Since the incident with Kali there have been many changes in the water supply. I was hoping we could figure this out so I can fix it." Lyra stood behind Helen.

Once the files had loaded onto Helen's computer, they studied the information. The room was quiet while they looked over the information. Quietness was overrun by noises from the hallway. Unaware that Helen had company with her, Kate burst into the room.

"Hey doc," she paused as she saw Lyra standing behind Helen. "Oh, sorry, I'll come back later." She turned to exit the room, but was interrupted by the gentle voice behind her.

"It's alright, come on in darling." Lyra faced Kate. "With all that energy there must be something quite important you need to tell Helen." Lyra's smile was peaceful and relaxing for Kate.

Kate was taken aback by Lyra's reaction to her. It caused her to pause before walking to Helen's desk.

"Doc, there's something wrong with Ralphie. I went to feed him, but he won't eat, not even hamburgers. I don't know what to do." Helen would see the worry in Kate's face.

"I'll be down to see him in a few minutes," Helen said looking at Lyra.

"Go," Lyra paused, "We can look through this later. I have much to catch up on with others as well."

Kate glanced back at Lyra as she left the room followed by Helen. This tiny woman was not like anyone she'd ever seen, even in the abnormal world.


	2. Chapter 2

* I do not own any part of Sanctuary... if I did things would be different! I own Lyra. Feel free to review*

* * *

Leaving her cloak on the arm of the couch, Lyra walked toward the doorway she had previously entered through. It has been several years since she had been to the Sanctuary. Things hadn't changed too much. Helen's office was the same with only a few new items, mostly the technology. The last time she was there the computer monitors filled her desk, now she was able to have more than just the two on it.

Looking at the framework of the doorway, she gently slid her fingers along the grooves. She missed this place but knew it was time to move on when she did, just as she had done it several times before.

As she exited the room she saw Henry and Will at the stairs waiting. Henry had been one of her favorite children she'd been around. Even now she could see he was still a kid at heart.

"That was fast!" Henry exclaimed jumping up from the step. "How long ya stayin'?"

Will followed Henry as they walked toward Lyra. He watched her move across the floor as if she were floating.

"I'm not sure yet Henry," she could feel Will's eyes fixed on her, watching her every move. "I'll be glad to answer your questions Will, you seem very curious."

"Oh!" Being caught off guard he paused for a moment. "Sorry. Are you," he paused again, "an abnormal?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Are you?" She smiled and walked into the hall.

"Well, no," Will responded scrunching his eyebrows.

"So, what's going on Lyra? It's been, what, ten years since you've been here," Henry jumped in. "Last time I saw you was in the New York Sanctuary, I think it was five or six years ago."

"Yes dear, it has been a while. I needed some assistance from Helen." She glided through the hallway, knowing where she was headed. "My dear boy, you are not a child anymore," she paused. "I hear you've been able to create quite a few new gadgets for Helen."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. He finally had the recognition from someone for all the work he's put in over the years.

"Great!" Will exclaimed, "Now he's gonna think he's a genius!"

"Hey!" Henry stopped, "thanks a lot!"

"Now boys, I'm sure Henry won't let it go to his head too much." Lyra smirked. "Henry's come a long way over the years." Lyra placed her hand gently on Henry's back. "He's not the scruffy little boy he once was."

"But he's still scruffy," Will whispered to himself.

"So I hear someone gave our mermaid friend a more pronounceable name," Lyra knew when to change the subject.

"That was Will, not me!" Henry defended himself as they entered the large lab area.

"Well, she needed a name we could all call her," Will explained stopping just behind Lyra. Her long dark hair flowed with her walk. There was a faint scent of something familiar. The smell reminded him of the beach. "I thought Sally was much easier."

"Yeah," Henry agreed, "it's so much easier."

Lyra walked to the large opening of the mermaid's home. Standing in front of the glass her size became even more prominent. Silently she placed her hand on the glass and waited.

For the first time Will noticed the webbing on her fingers. How could he have missed that earlier? It wasn't nearly as prominent as Sally's. He stood watching her.

"Hey," Henry said abruptly to Will. "What's up dude? Why do you keep watching her like that?" Henry felt protective of Lyra. He had known her for as long as he could remember.

"I just can't figure her out."

"That better be all."

"Why Henry," Will teased, "are you worried about something?"

"Come on, all you've done is stare at her. Why?" Henry relaxed his shoulders.

"She's just, different," Will leaned up against the empty table. "I don't know what to make of her yet."

Henry looked at Lyra. She stood in the same position, waiting patiently. Taping his friend on the arm, Henry turned to leave the area.

"Come on. She'll be here a while. Let's give them some privacy," Henry quietly motioned toward the doorway.

The two walked into the corridor.

"So, what's with the webbed fingers?" Will asked Henry as they reached the tech lab.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Henry assumed his place behind his computer. "It's just part of who she is. Like my insane sense of smell."

"Oh come on Henry!" Will sternly placed his hands on the opposite table. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I don't know," Henry smirked, "I like watching you squirm a little."

"Fine!" Will turned abruptly toward the door. "I'll figure it out on my own." Will took a few steps toward the door way.

"Have fun in the library," Henry laughed as they parted ways. He enjoyed watching Will try to figure out Lyra. He was sure he'd figure parts of her out but knew there were things about here even the doc didn't know. Smiling at himself he turned to his daily check of all the Sanctuary systems.

"Kate, there is nothing wrong with Ralphie," Helen entered her office, "he'll be fine, just give him a few days. It's just his teeth." Helen returned to her desk.

"How many sets of teeth will he have!" Kate was exasperated.

"Ah, the joy of a Stenopelohabilis. They usually go through at least three sets. He should be on his last set. Be patient Kate." Helen sat facing the computer monitor.

Kate leaned on the desk shifting her weight. She looked at the graphs already up on the monitor.

"What are you working on now?" Kate asked trying to figure out what Helen was looking at.

"They're water specimens. Lyra seems to think there is something wrong with the water supply."

"Well, is there?"

"Nothing I can see. However, there must be something going on for her to be here." Helen turned to face Kate. She could see the curiosity on Kate's face. She was always impressed with her; she had proven herself to be an important part of the team and part of her family.

"What?" Kate asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No," Helen responded keeping her thoughts to herself.

"I guess I'll get back to the feedings. Thanks for the help with Ralphie."

Helen nodded as she returned to her work at the computer. She search each file on the drive, looking for anything to stand out to her.


End file.
